Wicked: A Novelisation of the Musical
by Elphaba Phoenix
Summary: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. This is an adaption of the musical into written form. Follow the journey of Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero with all the lyrics and scenes from the musical woven into the story.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter One - No One Mourns The Wicked**

The good news spread quickly throughout Oz, and across the land the joyful celebrations were still in full-swing. The citizens of Oz were dancing jigs and popping corked bottles of fizzy elixirs throughout the yellow-bricked streets and shining emerald-coloured town squares from the East to the West. The Ozian Officials had announced that today would be an impromptu Oz-wide holiday to mark the occasion.

Generally when a person died the surrounding events would be mournful or somber, but in the event of this particular individual's death there was cause for celebration. The deceased person in question was none other than the Wicked Witch of the West, public enemy number one, the evil being who held the Land of Oz in the grip of terror and fear. Let it be said that enthusiastic was an inadequate description.

As excited Ozians danced and twirled to the four-piece band that had spontaneously set up in the square beneath the towers of the Wizard's Palace, a glistening sphere appeared in the sky above the Emerald City. The Oz-folk that had gathered were gossiping excitedly to one another.

'Good news! She's dead!'

'The Witch of the West is dead!'

'The Wickedest Witch there ever was-'

'-the enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!'

'Good news!'

As the sphere descended into the square it was easily recognisable as a large shiny bubble. Contained within this bubble was none other than Glinda the Good, the well-loved and popular spokeswoman to the Ozian populace, and associate good-witch to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Within a few moments of the arrival of Glinda's bubble, an adoring crowd had gathered as Glinda personally delivered the good news to the citizens of Oz.

'It's good to see me isn't it. No need to respond, that was rhetorical.' Glinda's melodious voice echoed across the square.

'Fellow Ozians, let us be glad! Let us be grateful! Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked working of you-know-who!' she proclaimed. 'Isn't it nice to know that Good will conquer Evil? The truth we all believe will by and by outlive a lie. For you and-'

'Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?' one young Munchkin boy called out.

Glinda gathered herself up to her full height and replied in a more officious tone than her regular soprano.

'Because there has been so much rumour and speculation, innuendo and outuendo, let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock the 'Melting' occurred at the thirteenth hour, the direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead.'

Cheers and exultations followed her announcement as Glinda stepped out of her bubble. Snatches of conversations were discernable above the noise of the crowd.

'No one mourns the wicked!'

'No one cries if they don't return-'

'-bet no one lays a lily on their grave.'

'-the good man scorns the wicked!'

'-through their lives, our children learn what we miss when we misbehave!'

As the exclamations and judgments of the Ozians grew louder, Glinda drew the crowd's attention.

'Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely.' she proclaimed solemnly. 'Goodness knows the Wicked die alone!'

'Nothing grows for the Wicked, they reap only what they've sown.' The last of the conversations died down as another citizen quizzed Glinda as she contemplated the life of 'the Wicked'.

'Glinda! Why does Wickedness happen?'

The blonde Good-witch was quick with her reply.

'That's a good question! One that many people find confusifying. Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happened to be the Governor of Munchkinland.'

Glinda began to relay the story of the Wicked Witch's origins. How Frex, the Witch's father, was regularly absent due to the demands of his Governorship. And how her mother was lonely for companionship and would entertain travelling strangers while her husband was at the Governor's Assembly.

Melena, the Wicked Witch's mother, encountered one particular gentlemen who seduced her with a potent alcoholic drink know only as 'Green Elixir'. Coincidentally it was exactly nine months after this liaison, following a particularly ordinary pregnancy, that Melena gave birth to a healthy, perfect, lovely, little baby girl. Actually, it would be incorrect to describe the infant as perfect. Although she did indeed have ten fingers and ten toes, she was the right size and weight for a newborn child, and she would have been adorable if not for the unusually verdant shade of her skin. The midwife claimed the baby was atrocious, and Frex described her as obscene. They said the newborn was like a froggy, ferny cabbage, and indeed the baby was unnaturally green.

At the conclusion of her story, Glinda expressed her sympathies for a child growing up with such an abnormal colouring.

Glinda concluded her announcement with a few final sentiments as she prepared return to the Emerald Palace by bubble.

'Well, this has been fun. But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. And so if there are no further questions-'

'Glinda! Is it true, you were her friend?' asked a nosey Ozian man.

The crowd gasped in disbelief. Glinda, stunned by the question, stuttered her reply.

'Um, well...I...Ah...Yes.'

The crowd gasped in shock.

'Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school...but you must understand it was a long time ago...and we were both very young...'

In her mind's eye Glinda recalled her first day as a student attending Shiz University, and as the memories came alive it felt like it really was only yesterday that she met the Wicked Witch of the West for the first time.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	2. Dear Old Shiz

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter Two - Dear Old Shiz - The Wicked's Perspective**

I wasn't always known as the Wicked Witch of the West. To the people that knew me when I was young, and before all that ridiculous 'Wicked Witch' business, my name was Elphaba Thropp. I was the eldest daughter of Frexspar Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland, and his wife Melena. In addition I answered to 'Fabala', a nickname kindly bestowed on me by my younger sister, Nessarose. And on occasion I also grudgingly responded to 'Hey you! Yeah you, the green girl!' There are a few additional names and titles I have been given over the years, some of them aren't worth mentioning, and others I will tell you as my tale unfolds.

I greeted my first day at Shiz University with well-concealed excitement. Early in my childhood I learnt to restrain myself from any excessively happy outbursts of emotion. Whenever I attempted to express my enthusiasm or enjoyment at anything that interested me, my father would angrily instruct me to reign in my normal happy childish impulses. As a result I developed a quick wit and a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, both of which I had sharpened to a razor's edge. I guess you could say this was my first line of emotional defense when exposed to the ridicule and cruelty of the world. And if that didn't suffice, my love of reading and learning provided me with a much-needed escape. Growing up it was difficult to find me without a book in hand, as I absorbed knowledge like a sponge, and my interest in the natural, political and historical aspects of Oz was unquenchable.

However I digress, as I was recounting my first day at Shiz.

The vine-draped courtyard of Shiz University was alive with commotion. Scattered piles of luggage trunks and boxes were balanced precariously upon one another accompanied by wide-eyed, smiling new students.

A few of my potential classmates had already had their first of many shocks regarding my unusual appearance. One unfortunate girl had to be dragged unceremoniously away by her friends when she collapsed in a dead faint at the sight of my green skin. It was just the regular sort of welcome I had come to expect everywhere I go.

There was a scattering of students hovering around one very blonde girl in a glaringly white travelling suit as she perched magnanimously on an extra large stack of trunks.

As I approached the centre of the courtyard the conversations ground to a halt as the eyes of Shiz University's newest and brightest fell on my viridian-skinned self.

'What? What are you all looking at?' I demanded with some impatience. 'Oh! Do I have something in my teeth?'

I didn't expect anyone to laugh. I did entertain the possibility that my little joke would ease the tension present in the courtyard, and provide me with some relief from the feeling of dread bubbling in my stomach. Alas it was not to be, instead it would be another ostracising experience in a long history of repeatedly bearing the scorn, loathing, and exclusion of every Oz-forsaken person I had ever met. My temper, which was usually masked by my sarcasm and wit, flared and before I knew it I was ranting at the entire courtyard full of students.

'Alright fine! We might as well get this over with!' I barked. 'No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child!'

Mid-tirade my father appeared at the entrance to the courtyard, he was pushing a wheelchair that was occupied my younger sister. Gesturing to my sister, I introduced her to the stunned crowd.

'This is my younger sister, Nessarose! As you can see she's a perfectly normal colour!'

'Elphaba!' my father interrupted, cutting off any further remarks. 'Stop making a spectacle of yourself! Remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason.'

'I know, to look after Nessa.' I replied, chastised.

For the umpteenth time my father felt the unnecessary need to remind me of the conditions I had to abide by for the privilege of attending Shiz University. I was only permitted to study at Shiz on the premise that my primary responsibility was to care and assist Nessa in any way possible while she studied here. That didn't faze me at all, as I'd been helping care for Nessa since she was born.

My father was always quick to return his attention to Nessa, or if she wasn't nearby then to another person, or any interesting object at hand in order to avoid having to focus too long on my obvious short-comings as his daughter.

'My precious little girl, a parting gift.' he said as he reached behind the wheelchair and presented Nessa with the most stunning pair of high-heeled shoes.

Nessa beamed in delight at the generous gift. 'Father! Jewelled Shoes?'

'As befits the future Governor of Munckinland.'

As the eldest child of Governor Thropp, I was the rightful heir to the Governorship. However on account of my offensive complexion, my father had voided my claim to the position once Nessarose was born and had been cleared of any and all dermatological anomalies. However there were complications when Nessa was born and her legs were irreparably damaged, and as a result it was in the doctor's professional opinion that she would never be able to walk.

'Elphaba!' my father snapped. 'Take care of your sister, and try not to talk so much!'

With that final piece of fatherly advice, he marched out of the University and into a waiting carriage.

Nessa turned to me holding the dazzling shoes to her chest with an apologetic look on her soft, innocent face.

'Elphaba...'

'Well, what could he get me? I clash with everything!' My witty response forestalled any possibility of Nessa's token excuse for our father's obvious parental favouritism.

She was additionally saved by the timely arrival of a large matronly woman.

'Welcome, Welcome new students!' her voice echoed strongly off the ageless sandstone walls that enclosed the University grounds.

'I am Madame Morrible, headshiztress here at Shiz University. And whether you are here to study law, logic, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes...for some of you.'

Despite her cheerful tone, the distain in her words was easily perceivable. Madame Morrible searched through the throng of young people until she spotted Nessa in her wheelchair.

'Oh, you must be the Governor's daughter! Miss Nessarose, isn't it? What a tragically beautiful face you have! And who is - Oh!'

Madame Morrible flinched as she saw me and I quickly introduced myself.

'I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic.'

I had to hand it to the headmistress, she recovered her composure with dignity.

'I see,' Madame Morrible replied, 'Well, I'm sure you're very bright!'

'Bright? She's phosphorescent!' chimed the blonde girl in the blindingly white outfit, and the students surrounding her laughed.

'Now, regarding room assignments!' Madame Morrible began.

I threw my hand up, just as the blonde girl raised hers.

'Is this regarding room assignments?' the headmistress asked the blonde.

'No, but thank you for asking, Madam Morrible. I've already been assigned a private suite.' A number of students started to complain.

'But, you can all come visit me whenever you want!' she announced to the crowd, and the grumbling ceased. Two girls stepped forward to admire the blond girl's generosity.

'How good of you!'

'You are so good!'

'No, I'm not!' The blonde was obviously attempting to display some humility.

'Yes, you are!' they countered.

'Now stop it!' gushed the blonde girl.

'Did you have a question?' Madame Morrible interrupted before the two girls could continue their flattery, and the blonde girl tossed her perfectly-curled hair over her shoulder and stepped forward.

'Oh yes! You see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands? I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay? "Magic Wands: Need They Have a Point?"'

I stifled a derisive snort as Galinda glanced expectantly at the headmistress.

'Ah, yes. However I do not teach my seminar every semester, of course if someone special were to come along-'

'Well exactly!' The blonde girl was about to continue, but I took the opportunity to interrupt.

'Madame Morrible, we have not yet received our room assignments.'

'The Governor made his concerns for your sister's wellbeing quite apparent. She will share my compartment, where I can assist her as needed,' the headmistress announced.

'But I've always looked after my sister!' My father's parting orders echoed in my head as Nessa called my name and imploringly grasped my hand. Madame Morrible however would not be dissuaded.

'He never mentioned you. Just a slight gulch, no need to fret. We will find some place to put you.'

'But, Madame-' I tried to organise my thoughts into a suitable argument, as Galinda loudly drew the attention of the students nearest to her.

'You know, I don't even think she read my essay!'

'That is so unfair!' replied an enthusiastic Munchkin boy as he looked adoringly at the displeased blonde girl. 'You should say something!'

'Should I?' Galinda asked the girls nearest to her.

In the few moments between this exchange and my own inability to convince the headmistress to allow me to room with Nessa, Madame Morrible had returned to the center of the courtyard.

'Attention! Which of you young ladies will volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?'

'Madame Morrible-' Galinda put her hand up again and attempted to say something more, but Madame Morrible cut her off.

'Oh, thank you dear! That is very good of you!'

'What?' I almost felt sorry for Galinda as she realised what she had just volunteered for.

'Yes, now you see Miss Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda!' the headmistress said with a tone of finality. 'To your rooms, young ladies!' And with that she began to push Nessarose's wheelchair across the courtyard.

Panic spiked through me and I started towards them.

'No, wait!' I called and Nessa turned around.

'Elphaba, please. I'll be alright!'

'But I promised father!' I called desperately as the headmistress ignored my pleas to wave off a few lingering students.

'Young gentlemen, to your rooms!'

'Let her go!' I yelled.

Madame Morrible was almost through one of the archways that lead to the dormitory wing of the campus when my tenuous hold on my rising emotions spiraled out of my control. I felt something click at the base of my skull and a surge of unrestrained energy flooded through me.

All at once Nessa let out a startled cry as her wheelchair was wrenched out of Madame Morrible's hands, and it began to spin by its own volition. It was almost as if an invisible pair of hands had gripped it and was turning it in circles. The wheelchair ceased moving as it rolled backwards until the handles bumped into my outstretched fingers.

The headmistress was struck dumb for but a moment before she hesitantly stepped towards me.

'How did you do that?' she demanded. Galinda had witnessed the spectacle as well and echoed a similar comment. Nessa grabbed the rim handles of her chair and roughly maneuvered the wheelchair around to face me.

'Elphaba!' she cried. 'You promised things would be different here!'

'You mean this has happened before?' Madame Morrible asked.

Nervous dread was all that remained after my shocking display, and I felt the full weight of the fearful stares of those who had been unlucky enough to witness it.

'Well, something just comes over me sometimes.'

How could I explain to them something I couldn't even understand myself?

'It's something I can't describe. But I'll try to control myself, I am so sorry, Nessa!'

'What?' Madame Morrible cried. 'Never apologise for talent! Talent is a gift! And that is my special talent, encouraging talent!'

The headmistress grabbed my arm and led me a few feet away from Nessa.

'Have you ever considered a career in Sorcery?' She asked with an excited gleam in her eyes.

'Not really...' I replied.

'I shall tutor you privately, and take no other students!'

'What?' A surprised Galinda yelped.

However Madame Morrible looked very pleased at the prospect of tutoring me in Sorcery, and I was in a state of shock at the unexpected turn of events.

'Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear,' Madame Morrible continued, 'Why, I predict the Wizard might make you his magic Grand Vizier!'

'The...Wizard?' I was astonished and I couldn't hide the awe in my voice, but thankfully the headmistress was unperturbed by my bewildered expression.

'My dear, my dear! I'll write at once to the Wizard, tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours, dear, there is a definish chance if you work as you should, you will be making good.'

Galinda chose that moment to step forward again.

'Now, Madame Morrible-'

But the headmistress dismissed her with a wave of her hands.

'Not now, dear! Shoo! Shoo, shoo, shoo!' She continued until the crowd of students dispersed. Galinda's crestfallen expression didn't escape my notice as she turned to the two remaining girls that had fawned over her earlier.

'Something's wrong,' Galinda said in a weak voice, 'I didn't get my way...I think I need to lie down!' She seemed a little out of sorts, but she still allowed her two friends to lead her out of the courtyard.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	3. The Wizard and I

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 3 - The Wizard and I - The Wicked's Perspective**

I was still a little dazed, but also thrilled as I stood alone amongst the topiaries, manicured lawns, and sandstone pavers. A thousand different thoughts tumbled through my mind. Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard, if I make good. So I'll make good.

I resolved then and there that I would do my best to learn everything I could from my classes at Shiz, so that one day I would finally be accepted and respected by those that once would have ridiculed and disregarded me by my verdant-coloured skin.

When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth, and then I meet the Wizard, it's what I've waited for since...well, since birth! And with all his wizard-wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded. I thought about all the people who would scoff and sneer at the idea of the Wizard accepting me as his magic Grand Vizier. Did they think the Wizard is dumb? Or like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely". And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I.

I could almost imagine what it would be like, and I began to envision my future. Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change because once you're with the Wizard no one thinks you're strange. No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed, and all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed.

And this gift or this curse I have inside maybe at last I'll know why when we are hand in hand, the Wizard and I. And maybe, just maybe the Wizard in all his wonderfulness might even see fit to help me.

As I stood next to a large marble statue of an old distinguished headmaster of Shiz I could envisage the conversation. One day he'll say to me: "Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who is so good inside have a matching exterior?' He would ask. 'And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be alright by you if I de-greenify you?' Though that's not important to me, "Alright, why not?" I'll reply to his incredibly generous offer. What a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I...

I was pulled from my hopeful aspirations when I felt another surge of power overwhelm me, however this time it was different. It was less tangible and vaguely unclear. One thought coalesced in my mind as I was held captive by the images that blazed though my consciousness.

Unlimited! My future is...unlimited! And I'd just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I knew it sounded truly crazy and true the vision was hazy, but I swear one day there will be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me.

Then I will stand there with the Wizard feeling things I've never felt, and though I would never show it I'd be so happy I could...melt! When people see me they will scream for half of Oz's favourite team: the Wizard and I.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	4. What Is This Feeling? Loathing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 4 - What Is This Feeling? Loathing! - The Wicked's Perspective**

I made my way through the empty corridors to my assigned dormitory 'suite' that I was to share with Galinda. As I let myself in I was temporarily blinded by the over-abundance of pink that decorated my roommate's bed, and well pretty much every surface of furniture on her side of the room. She was busy hanging a multitude of dresses and neatly piling hat boxes to one side. I approached the unclaimed bed and unpacked my small trunk of clothes without the strategic ceremony Galinda was demonstrating whilst humming to herself. I spent longer arranging all my textbooks and some books of my own choosing, hopefully the Shiz library would complement my own collection when I'd exhausted my own supply.

Galinda and I seemed content to pass the next few 'settling-in' days ignoring each other, I don't think we spoke a word to each other for the entire time before the term officially began. The silence however was not at all peaceful, there was a brooding animosity rife in the air whenever we were in the same room. It was the night before classes were to commence, and I sat at my desk to dictate a letter to my father. I knew he'd be anxious to hear how Nessarose was settling in, and if I was living up to my promises regarding her care.

Galinda it seemed had the same idea, and with a fluffy pink quill she began to write a letter of her own. I sat at my desk with my own parchment and quill and dipped the nib in the ink pot. But before I could write a single word, Galinda began to read her letter aloud.

'Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,' she began.

'My dear Father,' I wrote with a scowl of annoyance, 'There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I'll care for Nessa.'

I couldn't help but overhear Galinda's comments regarding her forbearance in tolerating me as her roommate.

'-But of course I'll rise above it,' she reassured them. I attempted to continue my own letter without distraction.

'For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is-' Galinda's voice again rose within my earshot.

'Unusually-and-exceedingly-peculiar-and-altogether-quite-impossible-to-describe!' I don't think she even took a breath as she read that part aloud.

'Blonde!' I wrote, and hurried to finish my letter with a few comments on how Nessarose was settling in, and how I'd fulfilled all my daughterly and sisterly responsibilities.

I sealed the letter in an envelope hoping to mail it that day, and settled down in a wingback armchair with a favourite book to whittle away the last few hours of the afternoon before dinner.

I was so engrossed in the story I was reading that I was startled by the slamming of a chest of drawers. Galinda had decided to rummage through her entire wardrobe collection, which was large by anyone's measure, as she searched for the 'perfect outfit'. I tried to control my temper, but I couldn't help it. Sure, other than Nessarose and I guess my Father, I disliked most people as they probably disliked me. But there was something about this frilly, snobbish, pink-wearing blonde girl that made me experience such strong negative emotions the likes of which I had never before encountered.

What was this feeling so sudden and new? I felt it the moment I laid eyes on her. I could tell Galinda felt exactly the same, it wasn't hard to see her react whenever I walked into the room, she looked as if I was going to do something weird or attack someone. The normal flight or fight response from my biology encyclopedia came to mind. Her pulse would be rushing, as I recognised my head was reeling from being so anxious over all the hatred directed towards me. Glinda glanced over at me and her normally bubbly expression changed. Her face was flushing, and I could tell the mere sight of my greenness made her upset.

What was this feeling? It was truly fervid as a flame, did it have a name? Yes, it does. I had finally identified it! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. I could tell Galinda loathed me too, it wasn't hard to miss, she had made snide remarks about my face, just as I did about her voice, and then she'd said she loathed my clothing.

Anyway, let's just say, we loathe it all. Every little trait however small made my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There was a strange exhilaration in such total detestation, it's so pure. It's so strong. And though I did admit it came on fast, still I did believe that it could last and I would be loathing her my whole life long.

The following morning we crossed the courtyard heading towards our first lecture of the day, when three girls caught up to Galinda and started chatting and gossiping with one another. Two of the girls I recognised as the adoring girls from yesterday who had fawned over Galinda during our room assignments. A few smitten boys trailed behind them rather conspicuously. It was just my Oz-damned bad luck that I had the delightful benefit of being within full hearing range of the conversation that took place literally behind my back as I walked ahead.

'Dear Galinda, you are just too good!' one girl declared.

'How do you stand it?' another asked. 'I don't think I could.'

'She's a terror, she's a tartar!' one of the boys nearby proclaimed. While another took this as a chance to join the conversation.

'We don't mean to show her bias,' he said unapologetically, 'But Galinda, you're a martyr!'

'Well, these things are sent to try us.' Galinda responded in a tone that spoke of tolerance and understanding.

A few more students had joined the group as we continued down the corridor to the History lecture hall.

'Poor Galinda forced to reside with someone so disgusticified!' This comment came from one of the random students as they walked and gossiped about me. A couple of students were heading towards a different class when one boy called out.

'We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!' His voice echoed along the brick walls as the students disappeared around a corner and out of sight.

I realised as I walked that everyone had been ignoring me and overtaken me as I surreptitiously made my way across the university grounds. A mischievous idea coalesced in my mind as the conversations around Galinda faded, and I found myself standing behind her in the shadows of a marble statue.

'Boo!' I yelled, and Galinda gave an undignified scream that made me laugh, not to mention my gloatingly smug expression as I took my seat on the front row of the Lecture hall.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	5. Something Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 5 - Doctor Dillamond's History Class - The Wicked's Perspective**

'Settle down, students! Settle down now!' instructed Doctor Dillamond. He was Shiz University's premier History professor, and he was also a Goat. The classroom noise dissipated into a respectful silence.

'I have read your most recent essays, and I am amazed to report some progress.' I couldn't help detect that he was pleasantly surprised by this result. 'Although some of us still tend to favour form over content, Miss G-linda.' The Doctor appeared to struggle with pronouncing Galinda's name, it sounded as if he was clearing his throat and couldn't quite enunciate the "Ga" part clearly.

'It's Galinda, with a "Ga"!' she quickly corrected him.

'Yes of course, Miss Gck-Gck-GGG-linda.'

I can assure you this entire exchange was quite painful to witness, and my annoyance towards the demanding blonde soon gave way to full-blown anger. The rude comments of the students before class, and the way Glinda was treating poor Doctor Dillamond made me so angry I was surprised people didn't visibly recoil from me.

'I really don't see what the problem is, every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.' Galinda's tone was both patronising and accusatory. I'd had enough by this point, so I spoke up quite vehemently.

'Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name is not the sole focus of Doctor Dillamond's life.' I said bitingly. 'And maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!' The last sentence came out a bit louder and angrier than I had intended, but still I meant what I said, even if I was projecting some of my own issues into my remarks.

'Well, it seems the artichoke is steamed!' Galinda retorted much to the amusement of the rest of the classroom.

'Class! Class!' Doctor Dillamond called out bringing the lesson back under his direction. 'Miss Elphaba has a point.'

I felt a small measure of vindication at his acknowledgment as he continued addressing the class.

'Doubtless you've noticed I am the sole Animal on the faculty, the 'Token Goat' as it were, but it wasn't always this way. My dear students, how I wish you could've known this place as it once was.' The tone of nostalgia was strongly evident in his voice.

'When one could walk these halls and hear an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeest waxing philosophic! Can you see, dear students, what is becoming lost?' Doctor Dillamond was striding back and forth before the front row of students as he spoke.

'How our dear Oz is becoming less and less...' He seemed at a loss for what would describe Oz accurately until his gaze fell on my viridian-tinged skin. '...Well, colourful. Now, who can tell me what set this into motion?' I threw my hand in the air as I promptly answered.

'From what I read it began with the Great Drought.'

'Precisely!' Doctor Dillamond replied. 'Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "scapegoat"?' Again my hand went up in the air. 'Someone beside Miss Elphaba.' This time Galinda put her hand up as well.

'Yes, Miss Gck-linda.' he struggled out.

It's Galinda, with a "Ga"!' The irritation in her voice was obvious. 'And I don't why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.'

Doctor Dillamond walked up to the chalkboard as he spoke.

'Well, perhaps these questions that I've prepared-'

As the professor turned the board over it became obvious to all in attendance by the exclamation of shock and surprise that something was wrong. And indeed something was, someone had written "Animals should be seen and not heard" in big garish letters across the board where the Doctor had so carefully written his questions in preparation for the class. Doctor Dillamond took a few moments to recover himself, but when he did his voice was troubled, yet stern.

'Who is responsible for this?' he demanded, but he was rewarded with silence in return. 'I'm waiting for an answer. Very well, that will be all for today.' No one moved despite the fact he had just ended the class early.

'You heard me! Class dismissed!' he yelled, losing restraint on his emotions. The entire class scrambled to gather their school things and hurried out of the hall. I was moved in sympathy for the professor, and I decided then to see if he was alright. My sister noticed my reticence to leave and made as if to wait for me.

'You go ahead, Nessa.' I said, and without further prompting she exited as well. I didn't know quite what to say, so I decided to lead with the most obvious thing.

'Animals should be seen and not heard.' I read aloud. Doctor Dillamond had his back to me, and appeared to be lost in thought. He turned around as I spoke.

'Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. Go and join your friends.'

'That's alright, I have no friends.' I replied matter-of-factly. Yet again I was at a loss as to what I could say, so I kept it simple. 'Would you like to share my lunch?'

'Thank you, how kind!' he said as I passed him the wrapper from my sandwich. He took a few tentative nibbles before he let his hand fall into his lap. 'I've seemed to have lost my appetite.'

'You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do. But you shouldn't.' I told him honestly.

'Oh Miss Elphaba, if only it were just a matter of words written on a chalkboard! But the things one hears these days, dreadful things!' His eyes searched across the empty lecture hall as if to check that we wouldn't be overheard.

'I've heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox, no longer permitted to teach! Who has lost all powers of speech.'

'What?' It was all I could say before he continued.

'And an owl in Munckin Rock, a Vicar with a thriving flock, forbidden to preach. Now he only can screech!' he lamented. 'Only rumours, but still enough to give pause to anyone with paws. Something bad is happening in Oz.'

'Something bad? Happening in Oz?' I couldn't get my head around it, Animals were being subdued? It didn't make any sense at all.

'Under the surface, behind the scenes.' It sounded like a conspiracy. 'Something ba-a-a-a-a-ad!' The last word he spoke came out wrong, almost as if his voice reverted to the bleating sound a non-talking goat makes. Doctor Dillamond put a hand over his mouth and coughed to clear his throat. 'Bad,' he corrected himself.

'Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?' I asked him.

'No, I don't know what came over me,' he answered, but there was a slight uncertainty to his reply. As I had a few moments to interpret what he was telling me, I shared what I had surmised.

'So you're saying that there are Animals that have somehow forgotten how to speak? How is that possible?' Although I understood what he was implying, I couldn't understand how it could happen.

'Well, with so much pressure not to...If you can make it discouraging enough you can keep anyone silent. But I for one-'

Anything further he might have said was cut short by the appearance of Madame Morrible entering the lecture hall.

'Oh, Madame Morrible!' Doctor Dillamond was clearly surprised by her arrival.

'I heard there was some sort of disturberance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?' she asked, however she didn't wait for a response as her gaze turned towards me. 'And Miss Elphaba, you're still here? I thought you'd be on your way to my seminar by now.'

'Yes, Madame, I would be but-' I began.

'But? I do hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a demanderating mistress, and if one's ambition is to meet the Wizard...I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point.' With that loaded statement ringing in my ears, she left as promptly as she arrived. Turning back to the history professor I tried to reassure him.

'I better go. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard! He'll make it right. That's why we have a Wizard, so nothing bad-'

'I hope you're right.' He said with a sigh.

'Nothing all that bad.' I continued.

'Nothing truly ba-a-a-a-a-ad!' Again his voice seemed to struggle and the stuttered syllables sounded distinctly like they were being bleated out. Doctor Dillamond was obviously distressed by the entire situation.

'Sorry, bad.' With that final apology he left the classroom, and I was alone with my disconcerted thoughts as I attempted to grasp all that he had divulged. I decided to head to the library, I was determined to find any information or hint of an Animal crisis. Maybe I could even check the periodicals, the Shiz University library had a respectable stock of newspapers and journals from every region in the land. Was it truly possible that someone or something was forcing the Animals into silence?

Surely, it couldn't happen here in Oz…

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	6. Dancing Through Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 6 - Dancing Through Life**

A few students dotted the courtyard as Elphaba made her way from the library to her dormitory with her nose buried in large book. She wasn't watching where she was going as she crossed the road, and at the same time a small, open carriage made its way along the very same road. It was a close call, but both Elphaba and the driver of the carriage just managed to avoid a collision.

'Hey!' Elphaba yelled indignantly at the carriage driver.

'Be quiet, miss, you'll disturb him!' The driver tried to placate Elphaba in a hushed voice.

'I certainly will!' She slammed the book she was carrying against the side, right next to the sleeping figure of a young man who began to stir at this rude awakening.

'Young lady, do you realise who this is?' the driver implored, but Elphaba would not be so easily dissuaded.

'I don't care who he is!' she told the driver as she turned to give the still half-asleep occupant of the carriage a piece of her mind. 'Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping.'

'Of course! It's daytime.' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Well, see you soon Avaric. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school then I did at any of the others.'

The two men performed a weird series of hand gestures that looked like a private handshake, and Avaric the driver got back on the carriage and rode out of the courtyard. Elphaba stepped back up to the well-dressed young man.

'Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?' Elphaba asked.

'Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.' said young man derisively. Elphaba was taken aback and didn't know how to respond. At that moment however Galinda walked into the courtyard, followed closely by Boq, a Munchkin boy who chased her at high speed with a puppy-like expression of adoration on his face.

'Miss Galinda! I know I'm just a mere Munchkin. But even a Munchkin has feelings! And I have tried to tell you of mine for you, but sometimes it's like you don't even know who I am!' he said desperately.

'That's not true, Biq.' she said distractedly as she noticed the young man who had just arrived in the courtyard.

'Boq.' The Munchkin boy corrected her.

'Biq' do you realise who that is?' She grabbed Boq's arm.

'You're touching me!' Boq could hardly contain his excitement, but Galinda continued as if she had forgotten he was there.

'That is Fiyero Tiggular! He is that Winkie Prince who's reputation is so scandalacious!' Now it was Galinda's turn to express her excitement. She saw Fiyero checking a class schedule and approached him.

'Were you looking for something, or someone?' she asked, deepening her voice flirtatiously.

'Yes, some sort of History class somewhere over there.' Fiyero replied. Boq was still trailing after Galinda and could help but interrupt.

'That's the History building right down there!' he said, but Galinda was quick to draw the attention back to herself.

'That class just ended.' she informed Fiyero.

'Perfect timing. So what does one do for fun around here?' he asked suggestively.

'Nothing, until now.' Galinda admitted as she stared deep into Fiyero's bright blue eyes.

'We've been studying.' Boq declared as he attempted to push his way back into the conversation.

'Well, I see the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me.' Fiyero assumed a cavalier pose, attempting to look devil-may-care.

'The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lessons. Believe me I've been kicked out of enough of them to know.' He threw an arm around Boq's shoulders in a brotherly manner. 'They want you to become less callow, less shallow.' He leered grinningly at Galinda as she dissolved into girlish giggles.

'But I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife,' He yanked the textbook from Boq's hands and tossed it away nonchalantly, 'And learn to live the unexamined life.'

Fiyero was in full stride now, and he had the full attention of the students scattered throughout the courtyard.

'Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth.' He strutted nimbly across the flagstones almost dancing his way amongst the students. 'Life's more painless for the brainless. Why think too hard, when it's so soothing!' He skipped over to the fountain where a girl was attempting to read a book. He took it out of her hands, and threw it on the ground as well.

'Dancing through life!' Fiyero declared, and it sounded as if he'd given this advice before. 'No need to tough it, when you can slough it off as I do! Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through.'

By this stage a small crowd of students had gathered around him. This new approach to life was fun and interesting, and they were hanging off his every word.

'Dancing through life!' he repeated as if it was his own personal motto. 'Swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraught less when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try, never look foolish!' He continued to stride around the statue of an old bearded headmaster of Shiz as he continued the reeducation of the impressionable students.

'Dancing though life! Mindless and careless, make sure you're where less trouble is rife! Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing when you're dancing through life!' He skillfully ended up standing on the pedestal of the statue as he finished his speech.

'So, what's the most swankified place in town?' he asked the students at large, and Galinda was quick to position herself nearby to answer him.

'That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.' she declared.

'Sounds perfect! Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight. We can dance till it's light!' he announced the invitation to everyone within earshot.

'Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl!' He grabbed Galinda and twirled her around. 'Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom, come on follow me! You'll be happy to be there!'

No one needed more convincing than that, and every girl there hoped she would be the one he chose for the honour of dancing with him. Conversations quickly arose as everyone discussed tonight's party.

'Dancing through life!' A few people could be heard repeating. 'Down at the Ozdust!' A couple of others could be heard confirming tonight's venue. Fiyero was flirting with Galinda, and spun her around in a smooth dancing move as he unnecessarily shot down the nonexistent objections to his wonderful plans.

'If only because dust is what we come to. Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing though!' Galinda and Fiyero were hand in hand, as Boq made his way back in between them. Fiyero let him interrupt, but chose to linger in the background.

'Miss Galinda, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me.' he pleaded. 'I'll be right there, right by your side. Waiting. All night.'

'Oh, that's so kind Biq.' she replied.

'Boq.' he corrected her for the second time that day.

'But you know what would be even kinder?' she asked him. 'See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair?' She motioned towards Nessarose as she sat in the courtyard reading a book.

'It seems so unfair we should go on a spree and not she.' she said selflessly. 'Gee, I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to go invite her...'

'Well, maybe I could invite her!' Boq suggested.

'Oh Biq, really? You would do that for me?' Galinda asked.

'I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda.' And with that he went over to where Nessarose was sitting. 'Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you...' His voice faded away as he wheeled her wheelchair out of the courtyard and into one of the University's many corridors. As they departed Fiyero saw his opportunity to involve himself in conversation with Galinda again.

'You're good!' he said admiringly.

'I don't know what you mean!' Galinda replied demurely. 'But I do happen to be free tonight, so...'

'So I'll be picking you up around eight?' Fiyero finished for her.

'After all, now that we've met one another...' Galinda began.

'It's clear we deserve each other!' Fiyero finished.

'You're perfect!' they both said one after the other.

'So we're perfect together, born to be forever! Dancing though life...'

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	7. We Deserve Each Other - Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 7 - We Deserve Each Other: Part I - The Wicked's Perspective**

After my run-in with Fiyero, the inconsiderate boor, and witnessing how he won over the entire courtyard of students with his flippant attitude to life, I caught up with Nessa on the way to the dormitories.

'It's absurd! This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!' I said derisively.

'Even me! I'm going!' Nessarose announced. 'Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouragerised him-'

'Galinda?' It was impossible to keep the indignant surprise out of my voice.

'Don't! Don't you dare say another word against her!' said Nessarose sternly. 'I'm about to have first happy night of my life, thanks to Galinda.'

She leaned forward in her chair as she gripped the handles in an expression I had come to recognise as being ridiculously happy. If she could walk I know she would've been bouncing on her tiptoes.

'Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me. And I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her, Elphaba see?' She gripped my hand imploringly and her eyes were bright with hope.

'We deserve each other, and Galinda helped it come true. We deserve each other, me and Boq, please Elphaba try to understand!' I had to put aside my loathing for Galinda to see what a generous thing she'd done by bringing Nessarose and Boq together.

'I do.' I reassured her and wheeled her towards Madame Morrible's quarters.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	8. We Deserve Each Other - Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 8 - We Deserve Each Other: Part II**

Galinda was practically bursting with excitement as she prepared for her date with Fiyero at the Ozdust Ballroom that night.

'Do me up, do me up, do me up!' Her two closest friends, Pfannee and Shen-Shen were helping her to choose the most perfect outfit. 'And now, I must accessorise myself for Fiyero!'

All three girls dissolved into squealing giggles. Shen-Shen was rummaging through the hatboxes that were stacked precariously at the back of Galinda's closet when she pulled out a pointy black hat.

'Galinda, what in Oz' name?' Shen-Shen exclaimed.

'Oh! Pretend you didn't see that!' Galinda begged. 'My granny is always buying me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.'

'Yes, you do!' Pfannee and Shen-Shen declared in unison as Galinda took the hat from Shen-Shen.

'Oh, noooo! I couldn't. Could I?'

Any further discussion on this topic was halted as Elphaba entered the room and Pfannee and Shen-Shen made a quick exit.

'Galinda listen, my sister and I were just talking about you just now-' Elphaba began to say, and Galinda whipped the hat behind her back to hide it from her roommate as she spoke.

'And I was just talking about you!' Galinda cut her off before Elphaba could thank her for her kindness to Nessarose. 'I thought you might want to wear this to the party tonight.' She brought the hat into Elphaba's line of sight with a flourish.

'It's really, um, sharp don't you think? You know black is this year's pink. You deserve each other, this hat and you, you're both so...smart!' Galinda was obviously struggling to find compliments that matched both Elphaba and the hat, but Elphaba was distracted by Galinda's kindness.

'You deserve each other so here, out of the goodness of my heart.' And with that Galinda thrust the hat into Elphaba's hands.

A few hours later most of the first-year student population had gathered at the Ozdust Ballroom. Fiyero and Galinda were the envy of everyone as they gracefully moved across the dance floor. Boq and Nessarose were located near the beverage table, an awkward silence hung between them as they searched for a topic of conversation.

'What's in the punch?' asked Nessarose, her breathy voice betrayed how nervous she felt.

'Lemons, and melons, and pears.' replied Boq automatically.

'Oh my!' Nessarose couldn't think of anything else to say in return.

'Listen, Nessa-' Boq began to say.

'Yes?' Nessa said expectantly.

'Uh, Nessa. I've got something to confess, a reason why well, why I asked you here tonight. Now I know it isn't fair.' Boq was looking at Galinda dancing with Fiyero with longing.

'Oh Boq, I know why.' Nessa said knowingly.

'You do?' He seemed genuinely surprised, and turned his attention back to her.

'It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right?' Boq once again glanced toward Galinda and saw Fiyero gather her deeper into his arms.

'No, no! It's because...because...' Boq looked torn between telling her the truth, but in the end he refrained. '...Because you are so beautiful!'

'Oh Boq! I think you're wonderful, and we deserve each other. Don't you see this is our chance? We deserve each other, don't we Boq?'

'You know what? Let's dance!' Boq decided and ignoring a startled 'What?' from Nessarose he wheeled her onto the dancefloor.

'Let's dance!' he repeated with more enthusiasm, although he was still stealing furtive glances at Galinda as he did so.

All at once Madame Morrible appeared, and strode deliberately towards Galinda as she tossed her hair flirtatiously at Fiyero.

'Miss Upland!' The headmistress addressed the bubbly blonde without wasting a moment.

'Madame Morrible? What are you doing here?' Galinda wasn't sure what to make of her sudden appearance.

'I have something for you.' she said as she grudgingly held out a wand.

'Oh Madame, a training wand! How can I express my gratitution?'

'Don't thank me, this was your roommate's idea. Not mine.'

'What? Elphaba?'

'Yes, Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in Sorcery class. She insisted that I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.' Madame Morrible went on to explain.

'But why?' Galinda's confusion was obvious.

'I have no idea. My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will.' And as abruptly as she appeared she was gone, leaving Galinda at a loss for words. Fiyero noticed her bewildered expression as he walked back over to her.

'What is it?' he asked.

'I got what I wanted.' Galinda replied in a quiet voice.

'Then what's the matter?' asked Fiyero.

'Nothing.' Galinda lied.

'Good, let's dance.' Fiyero took Galinda's hand and led her back onto the dance floor.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	9. At The Ozdust Ballroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 9 - At The Ozdust Ballroom - The Wicked's Perspective**

I arrived at the Ozdust late. I had visited Madame Morrible first, and then changed my mind at least three times whether to go to the Ballroom or not. In the end I decided why in Oz shouldn't I go? So I put on one of my nicer black dresses, and the hat Galinda had given me and made my way through the streets of Shiz.

When I walked through the doors, people turned to gawk at me, so there was nothing out of the ordinary. However when they began to chuckle and laugh at me, I knew that something other than my green skin was the cause.

Of course! The hat! It then dawned on me that Galinda didn't give it to me out of the "goodness" of her heart, but as some immature schoolgirl prank. I wrenched it off of my head and walked quickly down the steps and onto the dance floor. I could see Galinda looking slightly ashamed alongside Fiyero, and I felt a small measure of satisfaction.

Everyone was still looking at me, and I had nothing to say. No witty comment or sarcastic retort came to mind, so I thought why not give them a show? The band had stopped playing when the musicians realised everyone had been distracted from dancing. But despite the silence I started waving my arms and turning my body in a series of moves that I'm sure most people would've thought was a type of dance.

'I'll say this much for her, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks.' Fiyero said, it almost sounded like he was impressed.

I heard Fiyero's voice as I continued to move through the motions, but by that stage I was lost in my internal rhythm and the movement of my body.

'Of course she does,' said Galinda, 'She just pretends not to, I feel awful.'

'Why? It's not like it's your fault.' he replied in an attempt to absolve her.

'Excuse me.' And with that Galinda walked up and tapped me on the arm.

May I cut in?' Galinda asked tentatively.

She copied my dance moves, although I must admit she did so much more gracefully than I had thus far. As she spun her two minions, Pfannee and Shen-Shen confronted her and I could hear their furious whispering. I was impressed to see Galinda turn her back on them, and step back towards me, continuing to perform my dance. It wasn't long before I joined her again, and the band began to play a slow, sweet tune. I became aware of the people around me as they too joined us on the dance floor, surprisingly even Fiyero danced with Galinda and she introduced him officially to me.

The night went by faster than a single clock-tick, and I couldn't believe how much fun I'd had. Galinda wasn't the vapid, shallow, preening bimbo that I'd assumed her to be, and we returned to our room arm-in-arm long after curfew feeling tired, foot-sore, and yet wide-awake and cheerful.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	10. Popular

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 10 - Popular - The Wicked's Perspective**

We were each sitting on our beds, and I hugged my pillow as Galinda gossiped about our night at the Ozdust.

'Your very first party ever?' she giggled.

'Do funerals count?' I replied glibly, and Galinda blinked twice as it sunk in that it really was the first party I'd ever experienced.

'You're very first party!' she declared proudly. 'I know, let's tell each other something we've never told anyone! I'll go first. Fiyero and I are going to be married!' The squeal that followed her announcement was so typically Galinda I had to hide my wince. I couldn't believe we were sitting there chatting amiably, it was like what I'd guessed friends would do. There was no scornful looks or hurtful insults, just the two of us having fun and getting to know each other.

'He's asked you already?' I said with some surprise.

'No, he doesn't know it yet,' she said dismissively as she sat down next to me, 'Now you tell me a secret.'

'Uh, like what?' I was unfamiliar with how to conduct a conversation of 'girl-talk'.

'Like...' Galinda rummaged under the other pillow at the head of my bed. 'Like why do you sleep with this funny little green bottle underneath your pillow?'

'Give it back!' I pleaded, jumping to my feet in alarm.

'Come on, tell me!' Galinda drew back from me and held the bottle out of my reach, which was surprising since I was quite a bit taller than her.

'No! Give it back!' I demanded, raising my voice and unable to hide the tension in my words.

'Tell me!' Galinda could be just as stubborn as I, and yet I gave in.

'It was my mother's. That's all.' Galinda pouted at my admission.

'That's not fair, I told you a really good one!' I decided to share with her my darkest secret, the secret that had weighed on me all my life, and with it all the guilt and shame I felt at what I was responsible for.

'My father hates me.' I began, and Galinda gasped in shock.

'That's not the secret. The secret is he has a good reason. It's my fault.'

'What? What is?' she asked.

'The reason my sister is the way she is. You see, when our mother was carrying Nessa, my father began to worry that the new baby might come out...'

'...green.' we said in unison.

'He was so worried he made our mother chew milk flowers day and night. Only it made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And our mother never woke up. None of which would have never happened if not for me.' I concluded.

'But that was the milk flower's fault, not yours.' Galinda reasoned. 'That may be your secret, Elphaba, but it doesn't make it true.'

Galinda looked to the window where the sun was beginning to rise from its nighttime hiding place.

'Look, it's tomorrow! And Elphie, is it alright if I call you Elphie?'

'Well, it's a little perky.' I said wryly, but Galinda was set on calling me Elphie.

'And you can call me...Galinda.' she said generously. 'You see Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.'

'You really don't have to do that.' I responded flatly.

'I know! That's what makes me so nice!' she gushed, jumping onto my bed. 'Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed.'

She leapt up again in a flourish of pink skirts and blonde hair.

'And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know, I know exactly what they need.' she declared confidently as she stepped up to where I was sitting.

'And even in your case,' she took off the reading glasses perched on the bridge of my nose, and examined me for a moment. 'Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,' She swiftly put the glasses back on, 'Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead.'

She was in full stride in her speech now, and she spun around and struck what I could only guess was a flirtatious pose. She gestured to me to join her in the middle of the room.

'And yes indeed, you will be...popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce.' She flicked the skirt of my dress as if to illustrate her point, and unfortunately she was far from finished outlining her plan for my ascent to popularity.

'I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular.' Galinda spun me around, sat me down on her bed, and proceeded to loosen my hair from its braid. 'You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go.' her voice wavered slightly as if summing up everything she would need to do.

Galinda jumped up onto the bed, and hugged me as she continued reassuring me of her plans.

'Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and adviser, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular. I know about popular.' she promised me as she put her hand on her heart sincerely. 'And with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were—well are, there's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular-lar.'

In her excitement Galinda was practically dancing about the room as she exhorted her skills for my makeover.

'We're gonna make you popular. When I see depressing creature with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state, or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge?' At this I nodded, but Galinda dismissed me with a wave of her manicured hand.

'Don't make me laugh!' she giggled. 'They were popular! Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be very, very popular. Like me!' She hopped up onto the bed next to me an threw an arm around my shoulder, and suddenly I was wracked with doubt.

'This is never going to work.' I said as I returned to my own bed and set my reading glasses down, I felt self-conscious and resigned.

'Elphie! You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change, and all because of me!' Galinda declared.

'First, hair. See? This is how you toss your hair.' Galinda proceeded to flick her hair twice as it hung in curls just below her jawline, as she cued it vocally with 'Toss, Toss' and a giggle to follow. I attempted to mimic her, but I was awkward and my laugh sounded strangled and well, just weird.

'Um, no...' Galinda said unimpressed. She proceeded to repeat her demonstration, and I again attempted to copy her. Needless to say I failed dismally, but Galinda was ever the optimist and simply said, 'Well, you'll practice.'

She dashed over to her dressing table and rummaged amongst her pink possessions littered across the tabletop.

'And now...' She turned with a dramatic flourish with her new training wand in hand. 'I shall turn your simple frock into a magnificent ball gown.' She waved her wand at my dress and in a singsong voice said, 'Ball gown!'

Nothing happened. Galinda twirled her wand a second time, but again nothing happened. She slapped it against her leg and shook it a few times.

'Is this thing on?' she said and her frustration was clear to see.

'You want me to try?' I asked, taking pity on her.

'Oh no, just wear the frock. It's pretty. Oh! And this!' she unclipped a bright pink flower from her hair, swept my hair back on one side and pinned it just above my ear.

'Pink goes good with green!' Galinda exclaimed. 'Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're - you are beautiful.' She guided me to the mirror, and I glimpsed my reflection. My hair was dark and glossy, a slight wave rippled down the length of it from it being tied back in a braid all day. My eyes were bright and without the glasses the naturally rich brown colour was displayed to its full advantage.

Just for a single clock-tick all that Galinda had promised seemed within reach, but reality slammed back down and I abruptly turned away from the possibilities offered to me.

'I—I have to go.' And I fled the room.

Galinda stood in the room, saddened by Elphaba's abrupt exit.

'You're welcome.' she called out. She thought for a moment about her plans to improve Elphaba's popularity, and knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince her to follow her lead.

'And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity!' she predicted as if Elphaba was still in the room listening. 'You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!'

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	11. Fiyero and the Lion Cub

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 11 - Fiyero and the Lion Cub - The Wicked's Perspective**

Having fled the dormitory, I arrived early to Doctor Dillamond's History class. My mind was still whirling with all of Galinda's advice, and so I decided to practice tossing my hair. Unfortunately my attempts were still awkward and I don't even know what sound I was trying to make, but it did not sound like a flirtatious laugh.

'Toss, toss. Ahahahaa...What?' To my embarrassment Fiyero walked in at the perfect moment to witness my hair tossing attempt.

'Nothing,' he replied, 'It's just you've been Galinda-fied. "Toss, Toss".' He mimicked my abysmal hair tossing attempt complete with the weird half-laugh. 'You don't need to do that you know.'

Any reply I might of made was stifled by Doctor Dillamond's arrival.

'Take your seats, class. Take your seats, please.' he instructed us. 'I have something to say, and very little time. My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz. Animals are no longer permitted to teach.'

'What?' I couldn't help but exclaim.

'Please, Miss Elphaba. I'd like to thank you all for sharing with me your enthusiasm, your essays, however feebly structured.' Doctor Dillamond glanced pointedly at Pfannee. 'And even on occasion your lunch.'

Anything more the professor might have said was cut short by the appearance of Madame Morrible followed closely by three official Ozian scientists in grey lab coats.

'Oh, Doctor, I am so terribly sorry.' Madame Morrible said apologetically.

'Madame, you can't permit this!' I cried.

'Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.' Doctor Dillamond declared as one of the scientists began to lead the professor out of the lecture hall.

'Come on, goat.' the other scientist said roughly.

'You're not being told the whole story! Remember that, class!' implored the professor as he was shuffled out the door.

'Doctor Dillamond!' I called out, and then turned to my classmates. 'Well, are we all just going to sit here in silence?'

'Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.' said Madame Morrible.

'But, Madame—' I began, but the headmistress interrrupted me.

'Please, my dear, take your seat.' she instructed me, and I sat down albeit reluctantly. During the upset caused by Doctor Dillamond's eviction from the class, one of the Ozian scientists had wheeled in a metal table with a cloth thrown over an large object that sat upon it.

'Good Afternoon, students.' the scientist greeted us in a patronising tone that set my teeth on edge.

'Good Afternoon.' said Madame Morrible and the class echoed the greeting in return.

'More and more everyday with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress!' the scientist announced. 'For example, this is called a cage.'

He whipped off the cloth on the table revealing a metal structure, trapped within was a small Lion cub. It was clear to see that the Lion cub was frightened, as he shivered violently against the bars of the cage.

'Yes, you'll be seeing more and more of them in the future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good.'

'If it's for his own good then why is he trembling?' I demanded of the scientist.

'He's excited to be here, that's all! As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub this young is that he will never in fact learn how to speak.' he informed the class.

'Oh no!' All the ramifications of this on Animals across Oz flooded my thoughts, and I realised that everything that Doctor Dillamond had told me was true.

'That's right, gather around!' encouraged the scientist.

'Can you imaging a world where Animals are kept in cages, and they never speak?' I voiced my thoughts aloud to no one in particular, although Fiyero did look at me sharply.

'He does seem a bit agitated,' admitted the scientist, 'But that is easily remedied!' he reassured the class as he withdrew a large syringe filled with a yellowish liquid.

'What are we going to do?' I asked as I tried to formulate a plan.

'We?' Fiyero said incredulously.

'Well, somebody has to do something!' I cried.

All of a sudden the stress of the situation overwhelmed me, my heart pounded in my chest, and I felt the power within me sweep throughout my entire being. Like last time, something went click at the base of my skull, and a flood of energy tore through me. The students and the officer with the syringe began spinning around through no volition of their own. Their arms were flailing and many of them were trying to grab onto a desk or chair to stop their uncontrollable movement.

I was standing in shock when a voice broke through the sound of my blood rushing in my ears.

'What's happening?' Fiyero asked, he was standing a few feet away from me, however he was unaffected by my magic.

'I don't know! I got mad and then—'

'Don't move, and don't get mad at me.' he ordered, but I was still immobilised by everything that was happening around me.

Fiyero darted thought a sea of flailing bodies and frightened students, and nimbly seized the Lion cub's cage. He turned to me with a fierce light glinting in his eyes.

'Well, are you coming?'

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


	12. Saving The Lion Cub

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the characters and lyrics depicted in this story are not mine. I am simply borrowing them from Gregory Maguire & Stephen Schwartz for a little bit of wicked fun.

**Chapter 12 - Saving the Lion Cub - The Wicked's Perspective**

I could hear the impatience in his voice as his words reverberated in my head, but I didn't hesitate and I hastily followed him as he rushed out of the classroom. It wasn't long before we were leaping over tree stumps and bushes in the forest that ran along the western boundary of the University. It felt as if we'd ran for hours, instead of a score of clock-ticks. Finally we stopped in a clearing in the middle of the old, gnarled forest.

'Careful, don't shake him!' I told him.

'I'm not!' Fiyero protested.

'We can't just let him loose anywhere you know! We've got to find somewhere safe!' I tried to think of where we could release him, but nothing came to mind.

'I realise that! You think I'm really stupid, don't you?' It was plain to see he was insulted.

'No, not really stupid.' Damn my wit.

'Why is it that every time I see you, you're causing some kind of commotion?' he accused me.

'I don't cause commotions, I am one!' I replied dryly.

'That's for sure.' he said with a snort. His comments rankled me, and I responded from the emotions this entire situation had stirred within me.

'Oh, so you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?'

'No! What I'm saying—' But I didn't let him finish.

'Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much?' I said imploringly.

'Look, all I meant was—' he began.

'Do you think I don't know how easier my life would be if I didn't?' My words poured off my tongue, and I couldn't stop them.

'Do you ever let anybody else talk?' he said exasperatedly.

'Oh, sorry.' He began to say something, and again I interrupted him. 'But can I just say one more thing?' He rolled his eyes at me, but still let me continue.

'You could have walked away back there.' I observed.

'So?' was all he said in return.

'So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be—'

'Excuse me!' He said in an insulted tone. 'There is no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed, and deeply shallow.'

Although I'd never made it obvious, since he had arrived at Shiz I had observed him. For all his 'dancing through life' ways, I could see sometimes when no one else was watching he'd drop his cocky smile, and his shoulders would drop. I could tell that constantly maintaining his easy-going and cavalier attitude in front of our fellow students was in fact draining.

'No you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy.' I stated.

'Fine, if you don't wan't my help—' He turned to walk away, and I ran to stop him.

'No, I do!' I reached out and grasped his hand, he stopped and turned to stare at our joined hands. I held his strong, calloused hand for a moment, relishing the human contact, but a whine from the Lion cub brought me back to the situation at hand. I rushed back to the cage and placed a gentle hand on the Lion cub in an attempt to soothe him.

'His heart is pounding. I didn't mean to frighten him.' I said.

'What did you mean to do? And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?' he asked.

I couldn't answer him honestly, partly because I didn't know the answer, and partly because the memory of the warmth of his skin on mine reminded me of the confusion of my own thoughts towards him. I looked into his eyes, but my focus was drawn to a rivulet of crimson running down his cheek.

'You're bleeding.' I reached out to touch his jaw, not wanting to hurt him I gently caressed his face.

'I am?'

'It must have scratched you.' I assumed.

'Yeah, or maybe it scratched me or something.' his voice sounded dazed. 'I better get to safety. I mean the cub!' he corrected himself.

'Of course.' was all I managed to say. One moment he was standing front of me, staring deeply into my eyes and the next he was rushing out of the clearing with the Lion cub's cage in his arms. He ran off in the wrong direction heading back to the university grounds, he realised his error quickly and adjusted his direction.

'Get the cub to safety.' he said sheepishly as he disappeared into the shadows.

'Fiyero!' I called after him, but he didn't respond. I began to make my way back towards Shiz.

I was still distracted by the fact that I had held his hand, and he hadn't flinched or recoiled in horror. Indeed, he actually grasped mine in return, and the moment we had just shared rocked me to the very core. Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.

The logical side of my mind began to reassert itself. Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, I reminded myself. Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of 'what might have been', but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. He was Fiyero, Prince of the Vinkus and the most popular boy in school, not to mention Galinda's boyfriend and most likely her future husband. Galinda. Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose, and heaven knows I'm not that girl. The possibility of Fiyero ever wanting me was so ridiculous that I had to stamp down on the little spark of hope inside me. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heard. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not that girl.

I was standing in the courtyard just under the stone balcony that covered the walkways, as the weather changed. While I was reigning in my thoughts about Fiyero, it begun to rain. The weather, I observed, was perfectly matched to my melancholy mood. A voice calling my name drew me out of my internal musings.

'Miss Elphaba, there you are!'

'Madame Morrible!' I was surprised to see her.

'Oh, I have thrillifying news! I've finally heard back from the Wizard, and my dear, he wishes to meet you!' she announced.

'He asked for me? Personally?' I was in awe at this unexpected turn of events.

'Yes! I know how devastrated you were for poor Doctor Dillamond, but you see my dear when one door closes and another opens!' And she handed me a gilded green envelope with the Wizard's golden seal stamped upon it.

'I don't know what to say! Madame, how can I ever thank you?' I said stepping out from under cover from the rain towards where she was standing with a large umbrella.

'Careful my dear, you mustn't get wet.' she cautioned. 'Wait! I know.'

Madame Morrible swept her arms around her dramatically and the rain stopped instantly. At my openmouthed surprise, Madame Morrible was prompted to explain.

'Oh, didn't I ever mention? Weather is my speciality. Ozspeed, my dear! Now you're off to meet the Wizard, make me proud!' With that final instruction she walked away, and I all I could do was stare at the message in my hands.

'I will—I'll try...' I said weakly after her. The hope that I'd been nurturing since Madame Morrible told me that if I make good I could have a chance to work for the Wizard, was renewed. Now it was a definite possibility, and there we'll finally be, the Wizard and I.

***Author's Note: Please Review! Would love to know what you think!**


End file.
